


Castiel's Bumble Bee

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Dom Castiel, F/M, M/M, Restraints, Sub Dean, emplied mpreg, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time I EVER wrote a Dom/Sub story and the first time I ever wrote an ABO story.</p><p>I had searched for a Dom!Cas and Omega!Cas story and tried to find one but I couldn't sooooooo I hope I did a good job. Tell me whatcha think :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Bumble Bee

Dean’s tied up on the bed, Castiel is standing at the foot, slick running down his legs from the sides of the plug.

 

“You going to be a good alpha?” His Omega asks, whiskey deep voice sending vibrations down the alpha’s spine that all he can do is whine and whimper.

 

“That’s not an answer, boy,” Castiel states before walking over to the paddles on their shelf.

 

“I asked you kindly to stay away from Lisa and I come home to find you sitting on the couch with her,” running his hand over Dean’s favorite paddle, the one that they had specially made, “sitting extremely close, I can still smell her on you little bumble bee, she smells like day old bread and gasoline. Honestly its making me sick.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Dean begs fighting against his restraints. He and Cas know he can get out of them easily if he pushes out all his Alpha strength but the last time he did Castiel locked him in a cage for two days, only being let out for base survival things, being fed through a little slot and forced to watch his Omega fuck himself on different toys screaming Dean’s name, He learned then not to fight too hard against the restraints. His omega could get very inventive. “I told her to leave, I promise. Let me- let me go shower, I’ll get her smell off me. I’m sorry.”

 

“You know that won’t help bumble bee, you tried that line last time,” Castiel replied smooth and calm as ever, he grabbed the paddle with his name in it and walked over to kneel on the bed. “Turn over, ass up,” he said voice leaving no room for argument, almost vibrating off the walls it had so much power.

 

“I came home from work early,” he started rubbing the paddle gently over his alphas butt, “I tried to call you many times to tell you my heat came early,” pulling back and smacking the paddle down, “we are supposed to be trying for a baby right now, not you being punished,” bringing the paddle down again this time a little lower than before, he dropped the paddle and began rubbing the skin, “I’m the one who should be in this position right now, not you.”

 

Dean could only whimper some more, he knew the town seer had told them Castiel’s next heat would be the one where they would end up with child, but only if they had within two hours of Castiel’s heat starting.

 

“You couldn’t be reached cause you were with that slut,” Castiel said retaking the paddle in his hand and bringing it down again, this time a little harder. “Seven more then you shower and get her stink off you.”

 

Castiel brought the paddle down on his alpha again and again after that, before he untied Dean and had him shower he put lotion on the welts on Dean’s backside kissing them as he went. He’d be lying if seeing his name all over Dean wasn’t turning him on even more. The plug in his ass barely doing anything to satiate his heat. He needed his alpha and he needed his alpha now. He could tell by the way Dean whimpered now that it wasn’t from the red marks of ‘Castiel’s’ on him but from the overwhelming smell of the omega’s heat. 

 

After Dean showered with the special shower gel they had bought after the first time Lisa came over that masked all scent’s it was time for the omega to whimper. He missed the smell of his alpha, he needed the smell of his alpha.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Dean kept repeating from his position on the foot of the bed watching his omega. While in the shower Castiel had got out Dean’s favorite toy; it was eight inches long and at least an inch wide, blue colored with a suction cup at the end that Castiel had stuck to the floor to ride. After he came all over his stomach he raised an eyebrow at his alpha, who lept off the bed to lick it up not leaving a drop left.

 

Castiel moved to the bed, knowing his alpha would clean up the toy later, and laid on his back. As his alpha kissed his way up the omega’s legs, Castiel repeated “Good bumble bee” over and over while Dean begged for forgiveness between kisses with “I’m sorry”’s and “I love you”’s. Dean kissed all over his abs and hips, sucking on the mating mark on Castiel’s neck when he got to it, leaving a little hickey in the middle, before finally reaching his omega’s mouth for a kiss.

 

The kiss was passionate and needy. Castiel reached between his legs to put two fingers in his slick before rubbing it on his hand to put all over Dean’s abs and neck, he repeated this action until the only smell in the room was his own, he wished he could smell his alpha but knew scent marking Dean was the next best thing. After Dean was covered in a thin layer of his slick on his abs, hips, neck, and mouth where Castiel had made him suck on his fingers he let out a breathy “Now.”

 

The sex was much more slow and tender than Castiel had wished from his heat, but appreciated his boy making sure he was taken care of.

 

They found out two weeks later that not only were they expecting. They were having twins.

 

Lisa, mysteriously, was never heard from again after she left Dean’s that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr.  
> I'm writing a longer fic of this. If you have any specific kink or scene you would like to read comment here or on my post about it on tumblr. I'm researching now. The story should be completed in a few months and I'll post all of it :D


End file.
